The present invention relates to a shutoff valve for use with a tank-type, portable, pressurized sprayer assembly. For example, in the usual garden-type sprayer, a tank is used to contain an aqueous solution of fertilizer or insecticide. The tank is pressurized by either being connected to a water inlet causing pressure to build in the tank by trapping air or a hand pump is used to pressurize the tank. The valve is usually connected to a flexible hose which leads to a dispensing wand having an adjustable nozzle on the end for providing various spray patterns and even a single stream of liquid.
It has not been uncommon in the past for the valves to leak, particularly when the tank is pressurized and the handle of the valve is actuated frequently turning the liquid stream on and off. When the liquid from the tank leaks, fertilizer and/or insecticide comes into contact with the hand of the gardener possibly presenting a potential health hazard or certainly causing concern on the part of the user.